


heated milk tea

by redlight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Begging, Breeding, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboys & Catgirls, Crying, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Xeno, hyena clit, hyenagirl, rape as punishment, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Chaiya doesn’t really mean to get herself in trouble, really!
Relationships: Hyenagirl Security Guard/Catgirl Thief
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	heated milk tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadwalldraw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadwalldraw/gifts).



Chaiya doesn’t really mean to get herself in trouble, really!

And it’s not fair, that she’s been caught over _this_ —it’s just a misunderstanding, for real! Sure, she knows she needs the money, and sure, she tried to shove the packs of heat inducers under her sweater, but—she wasn’t _really_ gonna do it—? She thinks. She hopes. It was just a stupid impulse though! And she just—

Being dragged into a spare room by the stupidly tall security guard, a hyenawoman—this isn’t what she deserves. Chaiya was gonna put it back! God knows her guilt complex is too big for her, and her strict mother would claw out Chaiya’s throat for it—she might’ve not raised a good kid but she raised a good liar, and Chaiya really _really_ didn’t mean to intend to actually take it!

—Maybe. Probably.

Still, she can’t help the hiss that comes out as the security-lady shoves her into the room, too harsh, too much force—Chaiya’s small! Her knees buckle and she catches herself on her claws barely, but her hackles are raised and she can’t help but let out an indignant shriek.

“What the hell, lady?!” she growls, trying to lift herself up—but the guard shoves Chaiya back _down_ , heavy hand gripping around the back of Chaiya’s sensitive neck.

Chaiya hisses again, but it doesn’t have enough threat in it. Her tail is swishing nervously, she can’t help it, and her heart beats earthquakes in her chest.

“Thief,” says the hyenawoman. She forces Chaiya to flip over, her grip transitioning to the front of Chaiya’s throat as she straddles her, pushing her into the filthy ground. Chaiya hisses louder but it’s cut off with a squeak as the woman’s fingers tighten around her throat.

“ _Thief_ ,” the hyenawoman says again. “A spoiled little _brat_ , huh? Cowering with your tail between your legs.” This close, Chaiya can make out the amber of her eyes, the hard line of her mouth, the strain of her arm muscle as she pins Chaiya down. “I’m sick and tired of this shit, y’know that? Sick and tired of spoiled little _kits_ gettin’ into mischief.”

“I don’t, I didn’t—” Chaiya squeaks out, but the security guard is shoving her oversized hoodie up her stomach, claws digging into Chaiya’s trembling tummy. Chaiya’s ears are flat on top of her head, and she can’t help but whimper as the other woman shoves her hand down Chaiya’s skirt.

"What do you even _need_ this shit for?" the taller woman asks, continuing her aggressive onslaught on Chaiya's clothes. Sharp, painted claws rip through thin fabric easily. "Heat aids? Heat inducers? Either you're just a slut or you've got a heatmate you wanna take advantage of, hm?"

Chaiya shakes her head frantically, tears falling freely down her cheeks, her tail squirming behind the weight of her back. "N-no, no I don't—!"

She hiccups as the hyenawoman pulls her panties off, the cotton tacky with slick. She’s _leaking_ , she’s _wet_ , she can’t believe it—and all for this no-good selfish security guard with a grin like a devil.

“Huh, look at that, kitten.”

"No," Chaiya sniffles out. "No _stop_ , I'm not a slut, I'm not _—_ " And she tries to struggle, she does! Her whole body shivers and strains with it, but the hyenawoman is—so much taller than her, so much bigger than her. Chaiya is pretty small for a teenager, and for a catgirl she's not so dexterous, not sly enough to get herself _out_ of these situations—

Except the hyenawoman leans back, her fangs glinting in backroom lighting, one clawed hand digging into the flesh of Chaiya's thigh as she spreads her open. Chaiya mewls at the feeling of cool air against her exposed, slick cunt. "These pills are for folks who wanna get pregnant, y'know that?"

Chaiya doesn't answer her. She tries not to look at her. The hyenawoman's grip on her thigh tightens, draws blood, makes Chaiya shriek. "I don't—"

"Triggers a heat, so a cute little kitten like you gets desperate." The woman presses a heavy thumb against Chaiya's folds. She pops the bottle of heat inducers open with her other hand. "Gets _needy_. All dazed and begging for kits."

"I, I didn't wanna do that," Chaiya says. Her chest hurts. "I wanted—I wanted to sell 'em, I just—"

"Tryna sell a date rape drug, huh?" the woman says, and Chaiya squirms more, because that doesn't make _sense_ why would you sell a date rape drug in a store then—but Chaiya freezes as two hot fingers press into her.

"No _ooo_ ," she whimpers, but the hyenawoman still has this lopsided smile on her face, a shine in her eyes.

"You're real pretty, kitten," she says, pressing a pill against Chaiya's lips. "Might keep you a while."

She makes Chaiya swallow it dry.

* * *

Her name is Thérèse.

Chaiya spots the name on the hyenawoman's name badge, and it layers her whole world with a surreal film as Thérèse carries Chaiya into her truck, parked in a secluded space, shaded by trees and sunset. Chaiya blearily notes that the pills she's swallowed are still technically stolen, that Miss Thérèse is an _accomplice_ , and it's way too odd to know her rapist has a name, but Chaiya's eyes are criss-crossing and her vision is blurring hot, so it's hard to really care at this point.

"You're already startin' to stink of heat," Thérèse mutters, dumping Chaiya's trembling body into the bed of the truck. "Wanted to take ya home and play, but you're a little too ripe for that, huh."

Chaiya sniffles, can't help but nod weakly. Her tummy hurts. Her thighs are quivering. She's never had a full-fledged heat like this before, she's just had dreamy half-heats where she could ride it out, covered by her blankets and sweating through her sheets, soft and wet between her thighs—but never like _this_. Never with her heart beating this fast, with her thighs matted from her slick, her tail twitching and swishing with every jolt of sensation Thérèse forces on her.

She's already half-naked, her clothes torn, and Thérèse grins at her as she tugs Chaiya's tits free from her bra, her clawed thumbs digging into her tender nipples. Chaiya winces and squirms, threads of heat aching through her whole form, and it feels _good_ and she _hates it_ —

"Sweet thing," Thérèse murmurs, almost soft. "Look at that. Just need to be bred, don't you, kitten?"

"No!" Chaiya spits out, eyes swimming, tits heaving. "No, just— _fuck you_!"

"I will, I will," Thérèse grins. "Shit. You're so wet, you see?" Clawed fingers dip into her center again, and Chaiya tries not to _wail_ because it's just so _embarrassing and horrible and what if someone sees her out here!_

Sure enough, her own threads of slick are clinging to the hyenawoman's fingers. A shining grin is sticking to her fangs, her eyes dark and wide and predaceous, and Chaiya can only keen and collapse against the truck bed as Thérèse undoes her own belt.

Chaiya shuts her eyes tight, tries to ignore it all, _just get it over with just get it over with!_ before the hyena grips her by the hair and _yanks_ hard enough to make her scream. Something nudges against her swollen folds, open and dripping and flushed from her induced heat—Chaiya can barely breathe, eyes widening as the hyenawoman pushes her extended, cock-like clit inside her. Chaiya tries to clench her cunt tight, but it's not enough and she's already so wet and slippery and—her aggressor just slips inside, slow and aching. Stretches Chaiya so _wide_ , so heavy, her flesh trembling with the strain.

With a low growl and another tug to Chaiya's hair, the slowness ends. The woman starts to fuck into her so hard Chaiya's head slams against the truck bed.

And it's too much too much too much _too much_! Her insides hurt, stretched by an unfamiliar intrusion and already so swollen from the heat, claws digging cuts into her sore breasts and pulling at her hair hard enough to make stars burst behind her blurry eyes. Chaiya mewls when the hyena pinches her clit, overworked and oversensitive already, _too much_ —

The whole truck rocks as the woman hefts Chaiya's legs up over her head, even as Chaiya hiccups and tries to protest—it hurts and her muscles ache so much—but it just has her pound in _deeper deeper deeper_ , raking up against Chaiya's sensitive spots inside her, her whole body bursting at the seams as she's pulled apart and tugged open—

Chaiya cries quietly as she comes, gutted by her hunter in the back of a truck. Her poor cunt gushes with it, fluid coating the hyenawoman's length, and her heat rises up and down in her bloodstream, too much—

"Please stop _please stop_ ," Chaiya whispers, and the hyena laughs and thrusts into her harder, faster, enough that Chaiya comes a second time, trembling.

She's phasing in and out of consciousness, just full and exhausted, her pussy aching and clenching and unclenching around the weight inside her, and Chaiya's too disoriented to care that anyone could stumble upon them, watch her being raped if they pleased. She's too disoriented to really realize anything, except that the hyena is nipping and biting at her neck, growling out low and soft, "Gonna breed you up, kitten. You want that? Wanna be bred and kept by me?"

"Mmm." Chaiya's eyes are fluttering shut. "No, don't, I don't…"

She's so wet she's not even sure if she gets filled up. It doesn't really matter, though, because Thérèse is pulling out, giving one last pinch to her clit before she gathers Chaiya's limp form up.

Half-conscious, Chaiya feels her buckle her into the passenger seat, before hearing the slams of the doors as Thérèse rounds the truck and settles into the driver's side.

"Takin' you home, kitten." The engine starts up, and Chaiya mewls and settles into her seat, feeling her pussy leak out fluid. "Have some friends you could meet up. Sleep 'til then."

Chaiya can't really protest anymore. She lets her eyes fall shut.


End file.
